I'm Waiting For You
by KiranMelodi
Summary: Sehun yang selalu menunggu Luhan. GS
1. Chapter 1

Seorang yeoja yang mempunyai mata bak rusa tengah menyeret koper birunya untuk keluar dari Bandara Seoul Internation. Dia mencari sosok seorang _maid_ yang ditugaskan menjemputnya dibandara. Saat telah menemukan maid itu, yeoja tersebut memasuki sebuah mobil berwarna hitam. Maid bertanya pada yeoja itu " nona muda, kita akan kemana?".

Nona muda tersebut yang tak lain adalah Xi Luhan menjawab "aku ingin pulang kerumahku ". Maid pun mengangguk patuh.

Mobil hitam itu berhenti dikawasan aparteman yang cukup mewah tepatnya di depan sebuah rumah yang mempunyai halaman depan yang terawat dan memberi kesan nyaman pada siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Luhan turun dari mobil dan menyuruh maid tersebut untuk pulang kerumah orang tuanya. Luhan menyeretint kopernya dan membuka pintu. Luhan sengaja tidak membuka sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah karna dia ingin memberikan kejutan kepada ketiga sahabatnya yang juga tinggal dirumah ini.

Saat didalam luhan melihat keadaan rumah yang tidak berubah selama 7 tahun. Kenangan-kenangan itu mulang berputar didalam kepala Luhan. Luhan memutuskan untuk naik kelantai dua. Dilantai dua terdapat dua buah pintu. Pada pintu pertama terdapat tulisan 'KOPI SUSU'.

Luhan hanya bisa tertawa saat melihat tulisan tersebut. Kopi susu adalah sebutan untuk sepasang sahabat yang saling melengkapi menurut luhan. si 'kopi' yang mempunyai nama asli Kim Jongin atau sering disebut kai adalah sahabatnya dari kecil. Kedua orang tua mereka pun bersahabat dan sudah menganggap satu sama lain menjadi anaknya.

Sedangkan si 'susu' adalah sebutan untuk sahabat kai yaitu Oh Sehun. Sehun adalah pewaris tunggal dari perusahaan Oh Company. Sehun sebenarnya mempunyai perasaan kepada luhan. namun sehun memilih untuk menyimpan perasaannya meskipun tanpa sehun ucapkan luhan telah mengetahui.

Melewati pintu pertama akhirnya luhan sampai pada pintu kedua. Di pintu tersebut terdapat gorden plastic bergambar tokoh kartun pororo serta bambi. Dipintu itu juga terdapat gantungan nama. Nama yang tertera adalah 'Luhan dan Kyungsoo'. luhan pun masuk kekamar tersebut.

Seorang yeoja yang mempunyai mata bulat dan pipi chubby ini membuka pintu rumah yang ditempati olehnya selama 8 tahun ini. Yeoja ini adalah Do Kyungsoo atau sering disapa kyungsoo. kyungsoo memasuki rumahnya dengan perasaan rindu pada seseorang. Saat dilantai satu kyungsoo tidak melihat tanda-tanda adanya seseorang tapi hatinya berkata bahwa ada orang lain di rumah ini.

'ada apa dengan ku? Kenapa aku merasa sangat merindukan luhan?' batin kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pergi menuju lantai dua dan memasuki kamarnya. Betapa terkejutnya dia karna melihat seorang yang sangat dirindukannya. Tanpa aba-aba kyungsoo pun memeluk tubuh yeoja yang tengah berdiri di dalam kamarnya. "bogoshippo Luhannie" ucap kyungsoo seraya memeluk tubuh luhan lebih erat lagi seakan tubuh itu akan pergi.

Luhan yang mendapat serangan tiba-tiba hanya tersenyum sambil berkata "bisakah kau melepaskan pelukanmu aku tidak bernafas kyungie". Setelah mendengar itu kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan memasang wajah merajuk seperti anak kecil seraya memajukan bibirnya. Namun luhan kembali memeluk kyungsoo dan membalas ucapan kyungsoo "nado bogoshippo kyungie".

"kapan kau tiba di Seoul? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu ku? Kemana saja kau 3 tahun terakhir ini? Kau seakan menghilang luhan. Tak pernah member kabar pada kami? Apakah kau tahu kami disini sangat merindukan dan mengkhawatirkanmu? Dan apakah kau akan pergi meninggalkan kami lagi?" kyungsoo menyerang luhan dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"wowowo tunggu dulu bisakah kau bertanya satu per satu?" yang dijawab gelengan oleh kyungsoo. luhan yang telah mengerti sahabatnya pun hanya bisa pasrah dan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang telah dilontarkan.

"aku baru saja tiba di seoul. Aku tidak memberi tahu kalian karna aku ingin memberi kejutan kepada kalian. Tiga tahun kebelakang aku sangat sibuk belajar untuk terbebas dari jurusan menajement bisnis yang sangat menguras otak. Aku tahu kalian pasti sangat meridukan gadis cantik ini. Tidak aku tidak akan pergi karna aku akan kuliah di Seoul. Apakah kau puas dengan jawabanku?" panjang lebar luhan menjelaskan dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh kyungsoo.

"tunggu dulu kau bilang akan kuliah disini? Bukannya kuliahmu telah selesai?" Tanya kyungsoo yang bingung akan jalan pikirannya luhan. bayangkan di umurnya yang ke 23 tahun luhan telah selesai lulus dari jurusan menajement dan bisnis dan akan melanjutkan kuliahnya kembali.

"iya aku akan kuliah lagi tapi mengambil jurusan yang berbeda. Sebenarnya aku ingin lulus dari jurusan ini saat di Inggris. tapi baru menjalani satu tahun aku memilih untuk berhenti dan mengganti jurusanku. Apa kau masih ingat apa cita-cita ku saat kecil?" Tanya luhan

Kyungsoo kelihatan berfikir akhirnya kyungsoo menjawab dengan suara yang dibuat seperti anak kecil " Luhannie ingin menjadi gadis yang multitalent. Luhannie ingin menjadi penari balet, penyanyi, aktris, dan dapat melanjutkan perusaan baba"

"tak kusangka kau masih mengingatnya kyungie. menjadi aktris adalah cita-citaku yang belum terwujud. Maka dari itu aku akan kuliah di universitas yang sama dengan kalian mengambil jurusan theater. Dan membantu perusaan baba yang ada dikorea". Jawab luhan sambil menunjukkan senyumnya. Kyungsoo pun membalas senyum luhan.

Sebenarnya kyungsoo iri kepada luhan yang mempunyai tekad kuat untuk mencapai cita-citanya. Tapi rasa iri itu kyungsoo jadikan motivasi untuk dirinya agar bisa menjadi yang terbaik.

"bagaimana kalau hari ini kita memasak masakan kesukaan kita semua dan membuat kejutan kepada para namja" Tanya kyungsoo yang dibalas anggukan oleh luhan.

Seorang namja berkulit tan memasuki rumah dengan langkah yang terseok-seok dan wajah yang menunjukkan bahwa namja ini sangat lelah. Namja itu-kai- mencium aroma yang sangat sedap dari arah dapur yang membuat kakinya melangkah unuk mendekati sumber bau.

Didapur kai melihat kyungsoo sedang memasak didapur. "aku sangat lelah bisa kau berhenti sejenak dari kegiatan memasak dan memberikanku senyuman indahmu?" Tanya kai yang dijawab dengan gelengan oleh kyungsoo.

"memangnya kau sedang memasak apa? Sampai-sampai kau mengacuhkanku. Apakah lebih berharga masakanmu dibandingkan aku? Yang kembali dijawab dengan menganggukkan kepala tanpa suara oleh kyungsoo.

Kai nampak kesal dengan sikap kyungsoo hari ini. Kai melangkah lebih dekat dengan kyungsoo agar dapat memeluk tubuh mungil kyungsoo. sebelum memeluk tubuh tersebut kai dikejutkan oleh suara dari arah belakang. "yak Kai! apa yang kau lakukan? seharuskan kau membersihkan badanmu dulu sebelum kedapur".

Kai pun membalik tubuhnya dan nampaklah sosok kyungsoo disana tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan marah. "Sudah berapa kali aku katakan padamu sebelum makan harus membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu" ucap kyungsoo pura-pura memasang wajah marah.

Kai hanya bisa memasang wajah bingungnya 'jika kyungsoo ada depannya siapa yang ada didepan kompor? Mungkinkah' batin kai. kai pun membalikan badannya dan melihat yeoja yang ada didepan kompor mulai memutar badannya setelah mematikan kompor. Saat kai dapat melihat wajah yeoja tersebut betapa terkejutnya dia. Karna yeoja yang dia anggapannya adalah luhan yang menggunakan pakaian kyungsoo untuk menipunya.

"Yak! Rusa nakal kenapa kau ada sini? Sudah merasa bosan diinggris hah? dan memilih kembali ke Seoul?" Tanya kai dengan penekan diberapa kata.

Bukannya menjawab luhan malah memberi kai pertanyaan "kau tidak merindukanku? Tak ingin memelukku?". Setelah luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya kai langsung membawa tubuh luhan kedalam pelukannya.

"kenapa kau tak memberiku kabar? Kemana saja kau? Eomma selalu menanyakanmu padaku. Tak tahukah kau aku selalu bilang pada eomma bahwa kau baik-baik saja padahal sebenarnya aku tak tahu kabarmu. Aku bertanya pada mama dan jawaban mama selalu sama bahwa kau baik-baik saja tapi saat aku bertanya alasan kenapa kau tak memberi kabar mama selalu menjawab mungkin luhan sedang sibuk. Mengabari mama kau bisa tapi kenama memberi ku kabar kau tidak bisa? Tak tahukah betapa khawatinya aku terhadapmu dasar rusa" kai pun mulai mengeluarkan semua bebannya kepada luhan.

Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya pada kai dan berguman "mianhae.. jeongmal mianhaeyo. Telah membuatmu khawatir".

Kyungsoo hanya dapat tersenyum melihat kekasihnya. Kyungsoo mengerti betapa kai sangat khawatir terhadap luhan. karna kai telah menganggap bahwa luhan adalah adik yang harus dilindungi dan diperhatikan oleh seorang kakak. Kyungsoo awalnya merasa cemburu kepada luhan tapi saat kai menceritakan alasannya akhirnya kyungsoo mengerti bahwa luhan dan baekhyun mempunyai posisi tersendiri dihati kekasihnya.

Setelah acara 'mari-memeluk-luhan' selesai, mereka bertiga telah duduk didepan meja makan dengan kai yang telah selesai membersihkan diri. "jadi bisa kau jelaskan kemana saja kau selama 7 tahun ini?" Tanya kai yang juga diangguki oleh kyungsoo.

"tunggu sampai kita semua berkumpul aku tak ingin mengulang cerita. Agar adil sepertinya kita harus membuat sehun terkejut dengan kepulanganku. Apakah kalian setuju? " ucap luhan. kai dan kyungsoo mengerti bahwa luhan juga ingin menjelaskan kepada sehun dan mereka setuju bahwa sehun harus mendapat kejutannya.

Namja tampan ini sampai didepan rumah dengan menggunakan motor sportnya. sehun masuk kedalam rumah dan melihat kai dan kyungsoo sedang berbincang-bincang di meja makan dan melihat meja telah terdapat makanan. Sehun memasuki kamarnya dan langsung membersihkan diri.

Sehun sangat suka saat dirinya ada dikamar mandi. Karna dia dapat mengistirahatkan otaknya yang selalu memikirkan kabar yeoja cantiknya yang sampai saat ini tidak diketahui kabarnya. Saat sang yeoja tak memberi kabar lagi membuat hidup sehun berantakan. Karna rasa khawatir terhadap sang yeoja cantik.

Sehun keluar kamar dan menuju dapur dengan penampilan yang lebih fresh. Kemudian sehun mendudukkan diri disamping kai. sehun selalu berharap kursi dihadapannya diduduki oleh yeoja yang selama ini menghilang.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm Waiting For You"

Author : KiranMelodi

Main Cast : Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Rated : T

Chapter :2/?

-Happy Reading-

Acara makan malam pun dimulai. Sehun tidak memperhatikan jika ada gadis yang sedang mengisi gelasnya dengan air. Gadis tersebut tersenyum kearah Sehun, namun Sehun hanya melihatnya sekilas. Sehun menganggap bahwa itu adalah Kyungsoo. Tapi saat Sehun sadar Kyungsoo ada didepan Kai. Sehun kembali mencari sosok gadis itu namun sosok itu telah tidak ada.

'mengapa aku seperti melihat Luhan disini? Sadar Sehun sadar. Tak perlu memikirkannya seperti itu dia pasti akan kembali meski memerlukan waktu' batin Sehun. Sehun menutup matanya dan bayangan Luhan ada didepannya tergambar diotaknya. Saat Sehun menghembuskan nafas dan membuka mata sosok Luhan masih ada didepannya menunjukkan senyum yang Sehun rindukan.

"kenapa bayangan dirimu tidak mau hilang dari pikiranku?" Tanya Sehun pada sosok Luhan. yang dibalas senyuman manis oleh Luhan. Kai dan Kyungsoo yang ada meja tersebut mulai berakting untuk menipu sahabatnya itu.

"melihat bayangannya lagi?" Tanya Kai yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan. Sehun pun menarik nafas dan membuangnya lagi tapi tetap saja sosok didepannya tidak mau pergi.

"kau tidak merindukanku Sehun?" Tanya Luhan dengan deer eyesnya. Sehun yang mendengar suara serta melihat deer eyes itu nampak terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. Sementara Kai dan Kyungsoo telah tertawa kecil melihat reaksi sahabatnya.

"kau bukan bayangan? Kau benar-benar Luhan?" Tanya Sehun yang dibalas dengan anggukan.

"memangnya ada bayangan yang secantik diriku?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun bangkit dari kursinya dan mendekati meja dihadapannya. Sehun memeluk Luhan untuk menyalurkan rasa rindunya pada rusa cantik itu.

Awalnya Luhan terkejut namun Luhan mulai membalas pelukan Sehun. Mereka masih berpelukan sampai terdengar suara dari Kai "sudah selesai acara pelukannya?".

Sehun yang mendengarnya melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali duduk dikursinya. Suasana antara Luhan dan Sehun menjadi canggung namun Kai dan Kyungsoo berhasil menghilangkan kecanggungan dan mereka memulai kembali acara makan malam yang sempat tertunda.

"bisakah kau mulai menjelaskan Luhan?" Tanya Kai yang sudah tidak sabar untuk mendengar penjelasan Luhan. saat makan malam telah selesai.

"baiklah kalian dengar kan baik-baik" ketiga sahabatnya memperhatikan Luhan seakan tidak ingin ketinggalan sedikut pun tentang cerita tersebut. "saat aku pergi aku melanjutkan sekolah balet. Sekolah balet memakan waktu dua setengah tahun. Kalian tahu sudah berapa kali kakiku terkilir saat dua setengah tahun itu?" yang dibalas dengan gelengan kepala. "tak terhitung. Setelah sekolah balet aku melanjukan masuk universitas. Awalnya aku sempat ditolah namun saat aku mengikuti tes aku dinyatakan lulus. Awalnya aku masuk jurusan film baru satu tahun menjalaninya aku mengganti jurusan dan masuk ke jurusan manajement bisnis. Selama tiga setengah tahun aku belajar dan akhirnya dinyatakan lulus dengan hasil yang memuaskan. Karena aku merindukan Korea, aku memutuskan kembali kesini. Dan aku akan masuk universitas yang sama seperti kalian" akhirnya Luhan menyelesaikan cerita panjangnya.

'sebenarnya aku menyelesaikan kuliahku selama dua setengah tahun. Dan satu tahun terakhir aku habiskan dirumah sakit'batin Luhan

"jadi kau akan kuliah bersama kami?" Tanya Kai. yang dibalas anggukan oleh Luhan. "dan kau akan masuk jurusan film?" Tanya Kai lagi. "yap" jawab Luhan.

"baiklah jika kau akan masuk jurusan film berarti kau akan menjadi hoobae ku" Tanya Sehun. Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya memanjukan bibirnya.

"mungkin iya mungkin tidak. Nan mollaso. Tapi jika aku hoobae mu maka mohon bantuannya sunbae" jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum. Tak tahukah Luhan jika senyumannya telah membuat jantung Sehun berdetak cepat.

"kapan kau mulai kuliah?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Luhan namapk berfikir dan berkata "sepertnya besok. karna cho ajusshi telah membereskan semua administrasi".

"besok juga kami ada jam pagi jadi kita berangkat bersama arasseo?" gumam Kai. semunya mengangguk dan meninggalkan meja makan untuk beranjak kealam mimpi masing-masing.

Matahari pun terbit. Bias-bias cahayanya yang masuk melalui jendela membuat gadis bermata rusa bernama Luhan terbangun dari alam mimpinya. Setelah membereskan tempat tidurnya Luhan bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan bersiap untuk menjalani hari pertamanya di universitas.

Luhan keluar kamar dengan setelan jeans berwarna biru muda, kaos putih bergambar bambi dan sebuah cardigan yang senada dengan celana jeansnya. Serta rambut yang dihiasai oleh bandana berwarna biru.

Luhan berjalan kearah dapur yang didalamnya terdapat seorang yeoja yang tengah memasak. Dengan menggunakan dress sederhana berwarna soft pink yang membungkus tubuhnya hingga lutut. Tidak lupa sebuah celemek bergambar pororo. Yeoja itu adalah Kyungsoo yang sedang memasak untuk sarapan mereka.

"pagi eomma" ucap Luhan seraya memeluk Kyungsoo dan menyunggingkan senyum cantiknya. Kyungsoo yang telah biasa dipanggil dengan sebutan eomma tersebut hanya kembali tersenyum kepada Luhan.

"pagi Luhan. bisakah kau membangunkan Kai serta Sehun? Kai memang tidak bisa bangun pagi. Sedangkan Sehun mungkin dia telah selesai membereskan diri". Ucap Kyungsoo yang dibalas anggukan dari Luhan. dan Luhan pun mulai pergi menuju kamar kopi susu.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, Luhan masuk kedalam kamar tersebut. Berapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Pemandangan seorang Sehun yang tengah bertelanjang dada hendak memaKai kemejanya.

Luhan secara reflek memutar badannya seraya berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak cepat serta menunduk guna menutupi wajahnya yang telah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Tak berbeda dengan Luhan, Sehun pun merasa detak jantungnya yang cepat serta tersenyum melihat wajah Luhan yang memerah. Kemudian dia terkekeh akan sikap dari orang yang dia cintai.

"maafkan aku yang tidak mengetuk terlebih dahulu. Aku kira bahwa kau dan Kai masih tertidur" Luhan berusaha menjelaskan alasan mengapa dia datang kekamar tersebut.

"tak apa. Mungkin kau bisa mulai membangunkan Kai karna membangunkannya membutuhkan waktu" jawab Sehun yang telah siap untuk berangkat kuliah dengan mengenakan celana jeans dan kemeja bergaris berwarna biru. Tidakkah kalian sadar bahwa hari ini Sehun dan Luhan menggunakan pakaian denga warna yang sama?

"aku punya cara tersendiri membangunkannya" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum. Yang dibalas oleh anggukan kepala oleh Sehun. Dan Sehun pun memutuskan untuk pergi kedapur meninggalkan Luhan dan Kai.

Luhan mendekati ranjang yang diatasnya masih terdapat seorang yang masih bergulat dengan guling serta selimutnya.-bayangin kamar SeKai dan HanSoo sama dengan kamar yang ada asrama dalam film to the beautiful you-. Luhan mulai mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memutar sebuah suara. Suara itu adalah suara Luhan kecil yang tengah menangis dengan kencang.

Saat suara itu masuk kedalam gendang telinga Kai. Kai mulai menunjukkan pergerak bahwa ia akan bangun dari tidurnya. Luhan menambahkan volume agar suara tersebut semakin keras.

Kai bangun sambil mencari sumber suara tangisan Luhan. kemudian Kai melihat Luhan yang tengah pun dibuat bingung akan tinggah sahabatnya ini.

"tadi kau menangis sekarang kau tertawa ada apa sebenarnya denganmu?" Tanya Kai frustasi karna melihat sahabatnya masih tertawa.

"seharusnya kau melihat ekspresi wajahmu Kai. kau tau wajahmu itu sangat lucu." Luhan masih tertawa tidak memperdulikan Kai yang telah memberikan deathglare padanya.

"cepatlah mandi dan kita sarapan bersama. Aku tak ingin terlambat datang kekelas hanya karna menunggu kau yang malas untuk bangun." Ucap Luhan seraya pergi meninggalkan kamar dan kembali kedapur. Sedangkan Kai tanpa diperintah dua kali pun bergegas membersihkan dirinya.

'aku beruntung mempunyai sosok oppa yang selalu menyayangiku dan mengkhawatirkan ku sepertimu Kai' batin Luhan.

'aku akan berusaha melindungimu dan memberimu kasih sayang layangnya seorang oppa kepada dongsaeng' batin Kai.

Di meja makan Luhan melihat Sehun yang sedang membaca sebuah makalah dan Kyungsoo yang masih berkutat di dalam dapur. Luhan duduk dikursi yang berhadapat dengan Sehun dan memperhatikan wajah Sehun yang sedang membaca.

"aku tahu aku ini tampan jadi kau tak usah memperhatikan ku sampai seperti ini rusa" ucap Sehun percaya diri dan hanya dibalas Luhan dengan memutar bola matanya malas.

"percaya dirimu tinggi sekali Tuan Muda Oh. Aku hanya ingin melihat sebenarnya kau sedang membaca apa?" Luhan berkilah dan bertanya balik kepada Sehun.

"ini naskah scenario yang akan aku serahkan kepada dosen. Dosen akan memilih scenario yang paling bagus agar dapat ditampilkan saat acara ulang tahun universitas" jelas Sehun yang dibalas anggukan oleh Luhan.

Kai yang telah selesai mandi ikut bergabung ke meja makan. Mereka berempat memulai acara sarapan pagi dengan tenang karna waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 06.30 sedangkan kelas pagi mereka dimulai pukul 08.00.

"Kai bagaimana kabar Baekhyun dan eomma?" Tanya Luhan pada Kai. sekedar informasi Luhan memanggil ibu Kai dengan sebutan eomma sedangkan memanggil ibunya sendiri dengan mama. Begitupun dengan Kai.

"kau akan melihat Baekhyun saat diuniversitas, tahun ini adalah tahun pertamanya diuniversitas. Kabar eomma baik lu. Eomma ingin kita untuk pulang jika sedang tidak ada tugas. Dan sepertinya mulai besok penghuni rumah ini akan bertambah." Jelas Kai pada Luhan.

"biar ku tebak pasti Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo mencoba menerka siapa penghuni baru rumah. "yap kau benar Kyungsoo, Baekhyun akan menempati kamar tamu dilantai satu"jawab Kai.

"Aniyo. Baekhyun akan satu kamar denganku dan Kyungsoo" Luhan mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"bukannya dikamar kalian hanya ada dua ranjang? Baekhyun akan tidur dimana?" Tanya Sehun pada Luhan.

"Baekki akan satu ranjang dengan ku." ucap Luhan tegas. "itu pun jika baekhyun mau"balas Kai. Luhan pun hanya bisa memajukan bibirnya tanda sedang protes atas ucapan Kai.

Obrolan mereka terhenti karna ponsel Luhan yang berdering. "yeoboseyo. Baiklah aku keuniversitas sendiri. Iya aku mengerti, setelah sampai aku akan mencari Lee seongsaemnim ". jawab Luhanpada si penelefon dan mutuskan percakapan singkat tersebut. "apakah di antara kalian ada yang yang mengenal Lee seongsaemnim dari jurusan film?" Tanya Luhan.

"aku mengenalnya. Dan sebaiknya kita segera berangkat jika tak ingin terlambat". Ucap Sehun. Mereka berempat keluar rumah dan mulai bersiap untuk berangkat ke universitas. Ternyata didalam bagasi rumah ini hanya ada dua motor. milik Sehun dan juga Kai.

Luhan yang awalnya akan naik bus untuk sampai universitas tertahan oleh tangan Sehun yang memegang tangannya dan menyerahkan sebuah helm padanya. Luhan pun hanya bisa pasrah toh dia tidak tahu kemana arah universitas.

Kedua motor itu mulai pergi menjauh dari rumah menuju universitas. Dengan kyungsoo yang dibonceng oleh Kai dan Luhan yang dibonceng oleh Sehun.

**TBC**

Annyeong Reader….

Akhirnya update chapter 2. Makasih buat kalian yang udah review dichapter kemarin. Maaf untuk chapter kemarin tidak diberi keterangan TBC…..

Harap review untu chapter ini

Dan terima kasih buat yang udah ngempetin baca chapter ini


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm Waiting For You"

Author : KiranMelodi

Main Cast : Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Rated : T

Chapter :2/?

-Happy Reading-

"Sehun kau bisa menurunkanku dihalte yang terdekat dengan universitas. Kemudian aku akan jalan sendiri ke universitas aku tak ingin mencari masalah dihari pertama aku kuliah" Luhan agak teriak saat mengungkapkannya pasalnya motor yang dikemudikan Sehun memiliki kecepatan yang diatas rata-rata.

Bukannya menjawab Sehun malah menambah kecepatan motornya. Yang berdampak pada mengeratnya pelukan Luhan. Sehun yang perutnya dipeluk erat oleh Luhan tersenyum dibalik helm yang digunakannya.

Saat halte bus sudah terlihat Sehun tidak menghentikan motornya. Dia malah semakin melajukan motor tersebut. Mengacuhkan Luhan yang mulai menggerutu padanya. 'aku akan mendapat masalah atau aku akan mati dibunuh oleh para fans-fans Sehun' batin Luhan. Luhan sudah menduga pasti Sehun akan menjadi _prince of school_ yang memiliki banyak sekali fans yeoja.

Pagi hari diuniversitas Genie telah berkumpul banyak sekali yeoja yang sedang menunggu _Prince of school_ mereka yang biasanya akan tiba beberapa ment lagi. namun betapa terkejutnya para yeoja itu bahwa pangerannya tidak datang sendiri melainkan ada seorang yeoja yang duduk kursi belakang motor itu.

Sehun telah selesai memarkirkan motor. Luhan pun turun dari motor dengan bibir yang dimajukan. "kau tahu setelah ini pasti aku akan mendapat masalah atau bahkan mati dicakar oleh fans yeoja mu yang tadi menunggu didepan gerbang. Bagaimana ini? Sudah ku bilang kan kau harusnya menurunkanku di halte bukannya diuniversitas " Luhan mulai merajuk kepada Sehun.

Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum seraya mengacak-acak rambut Luhan "jika mereka mengganggumu kau harus melaporkannya pada ku. Arachi? Aku tak ingin Kai memarahiku karna tidak bisa menjaga anak rusa yang nakal ini" ucap Sehun. Luhan yang mendengar ucapan itu malah bertambah kesal terhadap Sehun.

'kenapa kau tak mengucapkan secara langsung bahwa kau ingin melindungiku Sehun?'batin Luhan.

'jika mereka berani menyakiti Luhan hingga Luhan menangis aku tidak akan memaafkannya. Aku tidak ingin ada orang yang mnyakiti orang yang kucintai'batin Sehun.

Sehun dan Luhan memasuki area universitas dengan tangan Sehun yang mengenggam erat tangan Luhan dan sesekali memeluk pinggang Luhan posesif. Seakan menegaskan bahwa Luhan ada miliknya. Luhanpun hanya bisa menunduk pasrah karna banyak sekali yeoja yang mengatainya.

'beraninya jalan bersama Sehun' 'dasar yeoja jalang apa bagusnya dia dibandingkan dengan ku kenapa Sehun mau bersamanya' 'apakah dia merayu Sehun dengan tubuhnya agar bisa berangkat bersama dengan Sehun?' Luhan yang mendengar para yeoja yang membicarakan dirinya hanya bisa menunduk dan sesekali membuang nafas kasar.

Sehun geram dengan ocehan para yeoja. Bahwa Sehun ingin sekali memukul mulut mereka dan memotong lidah-lidah itu. Sehun menengok kearah Luhan yang masih menunduk meskipun tangan mereka masih saling mengenggam.

"tak usah kau dengarkan omangan mereka. anggap saja omongan itu angin lalu"ucap Sehun berbisik ditelinga Luhan. dan dibalas dengananggukan kepala oleh Luhan.

Kai dan kyunggo telah sampai pula diarea universitas. Saat hendak kekelas, mereka tak sengaja mendengar ocehan – ocehan yang terlontar dari bibir para fans Sehun. Kai yang mendengar itu mulai terpancing emosi namun Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkannya. Mereka memilih mendengarkan penjelasan dari Sehun serta Luhan saat istirahat makan siang.

'aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian jika kalian menyakiti Luhan' batin Kai.

Sehun mengantarkan Luhan untuk mencara Lee seongsaemnim. Saat Luhan telah bertemu dengan lee songsaemnim, Sehun memilih untuk pergi kekelasnya. Biarlah Luhan diantar kekelas yang akan dia tempati oleh lee seongsaemnim.

Sehun baru saja memasuki kelasnya dan akan memulai pelajaran jung saem. Saat jung saem telah berdiri didepan kelas. Beliau mempersilahkan seseorang untuk masuk ke dalam kelas. orang itu pun memasuki kelas yang akan digunakannya untuk belajar.

"Anyeong haseyo chingudeul joneun Xi Luhan imnida bagapseumnida" ucap murid baru. saat mendengar kata itu, mata elang Sehun pun tertuju pada seorang wanita yang sedang berdiri di depan kelasnya. Tak Sehun duga bahwa dia dan Luhan akan berada dalam kelas yang sama.

Setelah memperkenalkan dirinya, Luhan pun menampilkan senyum sangat manis yang membuat para namja dikelas itu terpesona. Jung saem pun mempersilahkan Luhan untuk duduk di tempat yang masih kosong. Namun kursi yang tersisa adalah kursi yang berada tepat didepan Sehun dan disamping yeoja berpipi chubby.

Luhan beranjak untuk menduduki kursinya dan dilanjutkan dengan penjelasan yang disampingkan oleh jung saem. "anyeong aku kim minseok tapi kau bisa memanggilku Xiumin" sapa teman sebelah Luhan ramah. "Luhan imnida" jawab Luhan.

Kim minseok atau Xiumin adalah seorang yeoja berperawakan mungil namun sedikit berisi dengan pipi yang chubby. Mempunyai hobi memakan bakpau dan menari. Xiumin adalah salah satu andalan ekskul dance di universitas ini.

Tak terasa bel istirahat pun telah terdengar dipenjuru universitas. Para mahasiswa pun bergerombol untuk pergi kekantin. Beritupun dengan kelas yang ditempati oleh Luhan. didalam kelas hanya menyisakan Luhan dan tiga orang yeoja. Xiumin izin ke toilet terlebih dahulu dan akan kembali untuk mengajak Luhan kekantin.

"hey yeoja baru. beraninya kau mendekati Sehun" ucap seorang yeoja yang bernama krystal seraya menggebrak meja Luhan. saat Luhan mendongkakan kepalanya Luhan melihat tiga orang yeoja-irene,seulgi,dan krystal- sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan sinis.

"maaf sepertinya kalian salah paham dengan saya-" Luhan mencoba bicara lembut kepada mereka."-saya dan Sehun tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa."

"jika tak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa kenapa pagi ini kau dan Sehun datang bersama hah?" yeoja bernama seulgi mulai menaikkan suaranya dan menarik rambut Luhan kebelakang. Luhan hanya meringis saat rambutnya ditarik.

"untuk saat ini kau kami maafkan. Namun jika kau mencoba mendekati Sehun lagi, maka kami tidak akan melepaskanmu. Dan asal kau tahu saja bahwa Sehun telah dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya dengan ku" ancam seorang yeoja bernama Irene seraya mencengkram dagu Luhan dengan keras. Hingga meninggalkan bekas pada wajah Luhan.

Ketiga yeoja itupun meninggalkan kelas dan menyisakan Luhan seorag diri dikelas tersebut. Luhan hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. 'bagus sekali kau Luhan hari pertama masuk universitas sudah mempunya tiga orang yang mendaftar sebagai musuh'batin Luhan.

"Lu,ayo kita kekantin" ucap yeoja berpipi chubby didepan kelas Luhan bernama Xiumin. Yang diangguki oleh Luhan. mereka pun pergi meninggalkan kelas menuju kantin. Saat Luhan dan Xiumin melewati koridor terdengar banyak yeoja yang sedang berbisik membicarakan Luhan. 'bukankah itu yeoja yang tadi pagi bersama Sehun?' 'dia murid baru? Jurusan apa?' 'atau jangan-jangan satu kelas dengan Sehun' 'harapanku bersama Sehun akan musnah' 'dimataku ia semakin menjijikan'.

Luhan hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mencoba bertahan dalam situasi seperti ini 'kau datang kesini untuk menggapai cita-citamu lu, semangat sebelum waktunya habis' batin Luhan.

Xiumin yang ikut menengar biikan itu hanya bisa berharap bahwa Luhan yeoja yang kuat. dan semoga saja Luhan tidak bermasalah dengan trio anak sombong-irene,seulgi,krystal-di universitas ini.

Suasana kantin universitas Genie memang sangat ramai jika saat jam istirahat. Luhan dan Xiumin pun sedikit kesulitan untuk menemukan tempat duduk. Namun tanpa sengaja Xiumin menemukan teman satu ekskulnya sedang duduk seorang diri disudut kantin tersebut. Tanpa berfikir dua kali Xiumin pun mengajak Luhan untuk duduk bersama temannya itu.

"Lay-ah bolehkah kami bergabung disini kebetulan hanya meja inilah yang masih kosong" Tanya Xiumin kepada yeoja berdimple bernama Lay.

"tentu xiuxiu. Oh anyeong Lay imnida. Kau murid baru ya disini?" Tanya Lay saat matanya melihat Xiumin bersama dengan seorang yeoja. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Lay atau balik menyapa tapi Luhan menatap Lay dengan pandangan yang sangat intens. Luhan seperti menyuruh otaknya untuk membandingkan wajah Lay dengan wajah seseorang yang dia kenal.

"Luhan imnida dan ya aku murid baru disini .ngomong-ngomong wajahmu mengingatkanku pada teman lamaku yang bernama Yixing" Luhan pun menjawab saat otaknya telah menemukan siapa orang yang mempunyai wajah yang sama dengan Lay.

"mengapa kau bisa tahu nama chinaku?" Tanya Lay bingung pasalnya saat dikorea dia memperkenalkan diri sebagai Lay."hanya beberapa teman yang bersasal dari china saja yang selalu memanggilku dengan nama china itu" jelas Lay.

"Aigoo kau benar Yixing? Dan kau melupakanku? Tak bisa dipercaya ini aku Luhan. kau melupakan sahabat sebaik diriku? " Luhan tidak menyangka bahwa sahabatnya saat dichina telah melupakan dirinya.

Lay mencoba mengingat-ngingat yeoja yang berada didepannya sedangkan Xiumin menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Ah… aku ingat kau Xi Luhan. kau lulu si rusa kan? Ah lulu bogoshippeo" Lay yang telah mengingat Luhan pun kemudian memeluk Luhan guna menyalurkan rasa rindu terhadap sahabatnya ini.

"nado bogosippeo Yixing" ucap Luhan seraya mempererat pelukan Lay. Xiumin akhirnya mengerti apa yang terjadi setelah Luhan menjelaskan bahwa Lay adalah sahabatnya saat dichina. Akhirnya Xiumin percaya pepatah 'dunia ini sempit'.

Zhang Yixing atau biasa dipanggil Lay adalah yeoja keturunan china. Namun saat masuk junior high school, Lay mendapat beasiswa dikorea. Hobinya menari dance seperti Xiumin. Kemanpuan menarinya jangan ditanya. Karna jika Lay mengikuti lomba menari setidaknya dia akan membawa pulang satu piala.

Saat ketiganya sibuk mengobrol tiba-tiba ada sepasang lengan yang memeluk tubuh Luhan dari belakang. Tanpa menolehkan kepala Luhan dapat mengetahui siapa yang pemilik lengan itu. Karna Luhan dapat menghirup aroma strawberry.

"eonnie bogosippeo" ucap sang pemeluk seraya mengeratkan pelukannya. "Nado bogosippeo Baekhyun-ah" jawab Luhan. kemudian Baekhyun serta teman yeoja dan namja duduk bersama XiuHanLay.

"anyeong Xiumin sunbae,Lay sunbae" sapa ketiga hobae yang baru saja duduk bersama bersama. "anyeong tak perlu seformal itu, kalian bisa memanggil kami dengan eonni ataupun noona" ujar Lay.

Kim Baekhyun adalah dongsaeng dari kim jongin. Yeoja yang mempunyai perawakan mungi. Dan sangat menyuKai eyeliner dan juga buah strawberry ini sangat di sayangi oleh jongin ataupun oleh Luhan. Baekhyun sudah Luhan anggap adiknya sendiri.

Teman yeoja yang datang bersama Baekhyun bernama Huang Zitao atau biasa disebut Tao. Wajah serta kelakuan yeoja ini sangat berbanding terbalik. Yeoja yang menyuKai apapun yang berbau panda ini adalah salah satu atlit wushu di universitas ini. Meskipun tao bukan dari korea tapi bahasa koreanya tidak terlalu buruk.

Sedangkan sang namja bernama Kim Jongdae atau biasa dipanggil Chen. Keluarganya dibuat bingung dengan alasan dibalik pemanggilan nama itu. Chen sangat berbakat dibidang vocal. Telah banyak penghargaan yang telah disumbangkan oleh chen untuk universitas ini. Chen dan Baekhyun memiliki hubungan saudara.

Meja yang ditemati ke enam remaja itu semakin penuh dengan datangnya pasangan Kai dan Kyungsoo, tak lupa Sehun yang juga mengajak teman satu kelasnya yang bernama Chanyeol untuk bergabung dimeja yang cukup besar itu.

Park Chanyeol adalah sahabat dari Sehun serta Kai. Chanyeol sangat berbakat dalam memainkan alat music. Tak heran saat ada acara sekolah Chanyeol selalu ditunjuk untuk menampilkan kemahirannya.

Saat kesepuluh remaja itu sedang mengobrol, dua orang yang diketahui salah satunya adalah kakak chen yang bernama kim joonmyeon atau sering disapa Suho. Dan temannya yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata yang bernama Kris ikut bergabung dalam obrolan tersebut.

Karna meja itu tergolong besar maka kedua belas remaja itu dapat tertampung. Selama makan siang, terlihat Kai dan Kyungsoo yang selalu mengumbar kemesraan, chen yang asik berbincang dengan Xiumin, Suho yang perhatian pada Lay, Chanyeol yang selalu menjahili Baekhyun, tao yang sedang curi-curi pandang kepada Kris, Kris tengah asik memperhatikan Luhan, sedang Sehun sedang mencoba untuk tidak terlihat cemburu karna melihat rusa cantiknya diperhatikan namja lain.

"baekki, hati ini kau jadi pindah dan tinggal bersama dengan eonni kan?" Tanya Luhan kepada Baekhyun.

"Ne eonni. Hari ini aku akan pulang dulu kerumah eomma kemudian aku akan pindah dan tinggal serumah dengan kalian itupun jika appa mengizinkan" ujar Baekhyun pada Luhan.

"bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan pesta bbq dirumah saat Baekhyun telah tinggal bersama kita?" Tanya Kyungsoo dan disetujui oleh semua orang yang ada dimeja itu.

**TBC**

Annyeong Reader….

Akhirnya update chapter 3. Makasih buat kalian yang udah review dichapter kemarin.

Jeongmal..jeongmal mianhae chingudeul baru bisa update lagi …..

Soalnya lagi menyiapkan diri untuk menghadapi UN hari senin depan…

Harap review untuk chapter ini

Dan terima kasih buat yang udah ngempetin baca chapter ini

Don't Be A Silent Reader


End file.
